thruth or dare
by Anyanca Aislin
Summary: Snape discovers yet another way to irritate and humiliate Harry. But that’s not the only thing he discovers… SLASH! So: don’t like, don’t read. rated T, but could become M in later chapters, just warning...
1. Chapter 1

**Truth or dare**

_**Plot:**_ Snape discovers yet another way to irritate and humiliate Harry. But that's not the only thing he discovers… SLASH!! So: don't like, don't read.

_**Pairings: **_Snarry, bit Drarry, RW/HG, yeah, that's about it…

_**Disclaimer:**_I do not own Harry potter, or anything, just this story's plotline, that's it. And I will not earn money with this, etc

_**AN:**_ Boy, I'm gonna love this, (and so are you) just admit it.

_**AN II:**_ I am STILL looking for a beta reader, so, if you want…

* * *

Panting and puffing a black haired boy came running into the hall.

_Just a little bit farther _

He ran around a corner, into a classroom. 'Ah, Mr. Potter. How gallant of you to decide to join us.' McGonagall said. 'That's-'

'Detention.' Harry finished his teacher's sentence.

'Indeed. Now, sit!' Harry mumbled something, but decided to just do what he was told to, before he got in any more trouble.

'Because of Mr. Potter, I will repeat, and don't you think I'll make a habit out of it. As I was saying, I WAS in a good mood and decided to play a game, this two hours.'

Malfoy smirked. 'A game? Well, as long as it isn't hide and seek. I'm cool with it.'

'Yes, Mr, Malfoy, because we were all waiting for your approval.' McGonagall said awfully calm. Harry smiled.

'It's called: truth or dare.' She continued. Hermoine buried her face in her hands, as did Harry. 'There are not much rules. You just point out a person and ask him/her "truth or dare?" Your chosen person answers with one of those two choices. When his/her answer is Truth you may ask a question, any question, which shall be answered honestly. I will cast a spell in order to prevent lying. If his/her answer is Dare, you dare him/her to do something. Anything. The challenged person CAN NOT refuse. Neither can possible people who are included in the dare. Is that clear?'

everyone mumbled "yes".

'Then I would ask you to sit in a circle.' She waved her wand. 'Who starts?'

'I will' Goyle said. Harry smirked.

'Draco. Truth or dare?'

'Truth.'

'Did you do your charms homework?'

'Yes, I did. And no, I will not let you copy it.'

'Sounds familiar.' Hermoine whispered.

'Granger.' Draco called. 'Truth or dare?'

'Dare.'

'I dare you to kiss Potter. ON THE LIPS. WITH tongue.'

Everyone laughed. Hermoine leaned over to Harry and whispered: 'Let's give them a show.' So soft only he could hear. He smiled and she kissed him. She pressed her tongue into his mouth as he did the same. She laid her hand in his neck to pull him closer. He slid his arm around her waist as the kiss lasted longer than anyone expected. Hermoine pulled back. They both smiled.

'I don't like to admit it but, well done Granger.' Draco replied.

Hermoine looked around, searching for a good victim. The door opened and a slightly panting Snape entered the classroom. 'Professor, can I have a word? He asked, looking slightly confused by the way the sat. 'Sure, you can, Severus.' She turned to the students. 'Just a minute.' And then followed Snape outside.

When she returned a couple minutes later, Snape followed her in. 'You know I'm only agreeing with this because you're making me, don't you?'

'Of course, Severus.'

As Snape sat down next to McGonagall, Hermoine chose her victim.

'Professor Snape, truth or dare.'

'Truth.'

'Was there, since you started teaching, ever a student who asked you a question you couldn't answer? And if yes, when, who and what was the question.'

'Depends, do you mean, a question about potions or just any question.'

'Any question.'

'I was afraid you might say that…' Snape mumbled as his face started to get a funny shade of red. He took a deep breath. 'Yes, there was a student who asked me a question I couldn't answer. It was not about potions though.'

'Who, when and what question.' Hermoine reminded him. 'It was a brat, really, I guess you could compare him to Mr. Potter.' The slytherins laughed. Snape continued: 'It happened in my first year as a teacher. The brat's name was Steven … Spurrier.'

'What did he ask you?' Hermoine said.

'He asked-' He took another deep breath. 'He asked who was my first.'

'Your first…?' Harry implied though he thought he knew the answer, and he really didn't want to think about that.

'The person I first had sex with.'

'And you couldn't answer?'

'No.'

'Why not? Because you're a teacher?' Ron said, laughing.

'No, not because I am a teacher. Because I- Because I don't remember.'

'You don't remember? How can you not remember?' McGonagall said.

'I was sort of drunk. And if you tell this to ANYONE I will curse the crap out of you, understood?'

He looked at everyone with rage in his eyes. Everyone nodded, Harry too. Although he played with the idea to "accidentally" say something about it.

'Don't even THINK about it, Potter.'

'Fine, I won't. Your turn.'

'Let's see… Potter, truth or dare?'

'Truth'

'I've been wondering something… are you gay, and if yes who do you fancy?'

'Yes, I'm gay, and the persons I fancy are you, Draco and- Sorry, mate, - Ron.'

'What?!' Ron cried out. 'You COULD've told me!' Everyone laughed, everyone except Harry, Ron, Hermoine, Draco and Snape. But Harry didn't notice, because in all the commotion, Draco had stood up, walked over to him and kissed him passionately. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and pulled him closer, wile Harry did the same with Draco's waist. Harry lay down on his back, Draco followed. Draco was the first to gasp for air. 'Wow, that's what I call a kiss.' Harry panted. 'I didn't finish yet.' Draco whispered as he leaned over to Harry again.

As Harry sat up, he noticed Snape staring at him with a hollow look in his eyes. 'Professor, Are you okay?'

Snape smirked. 'Okay..' he repeated. 'The brat's asking me or I'm okay.' He said, more to himself than the others. 'Okay, I guess not.'

Then Snape stood up and moved towards the door. 'Severus, c'mon, stay, you asked.' McGonagall said. Snape sighted. 'Yes, Yes I did, And I regretted it ever since.'

Harry smiled. 'I really am that ugly am I?'

'Of course not.' Draco said, who was still holding him. He planted another kiss on Harry's lips.

Snape sat down again, with a sigh.

'Professor Snape, truth or dare?'

'I'll regret this anyway, so then I'd go for Truth.'

'I'm sorry Professor, but I have to ask … Do you fancy me?'

* * *

_**That's it people, **__**I hope you enjoyed it, please RxR, even if you DIDN'T like it; I can take a lot. Ideas are welcome as well…**_

_**- Anyanca -**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN:**_ Haha, you know hat's gonna happen now, don't you?

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Harry Potter, 'cause clearly I'm not rich… I will not earn money with this story. The only thing I own is this story's plotline, and then still, there are A LOT of people with the same Idea. Etc…

_**Previously: **_Harry to Snape: Do you fancy me?

* * *

Snape's face started to turn red again and everyone laughed.

'Do you?' Harry asked.

'Yes, very much.' Snape said while his face reached another shade of red.

He took a deep breath. 'Pansy, truth or dare?'

'Dare.'

'I dare you to- ah screw you- hit the person in this classroom you hate the most as hard as you can and tell him/her exactly why'

'Wow, professor! Never thought you'd dare someone to such a thing.' Ron said.

'If you can make me tell you secrets I can dare you to hit each other.'

'Pansy, if you will…'

'Gladly.' She walked over to the other side of the circle and stopped in front of Harry and Draco, unable to decide which one of them she hated most. Her hand swung at Harry, who cleverly avoided it 'causing her to hit Draco's face. 'I hate you! Both of you!' She yelled. She pointed at Draco. 'I hate you for not noticing me!' Then she turned to Harry. 'And I hate you for- for- for making him light up like that wile in the end, you'll break his heart.' Her voice was only a soft whisper.

'I will not.'

'Yes, you will, not because you want to hurt him, but because you want to protect him, or because you feel you just grew apart, or for some other stupid reason. You will try to bring it to him as soft as you can, but that will not prevent him from getting hurt.'

'And how do you know it won't be the other way around? You just assume I'll be the one to end it, but what if it's my heart that gets broken? Love is putting your heart at risk, and you know one of them will get hurt at some point, but that shouldn't keep you from trying. The hardest thing to do is watch the one you love, love someone else but if you really love him/her, how can you deny him/her that kind of happiness?

Love is hard work and hard work sometimes hurts. To love is to receive a glimpse of heaven, but as so many beautiful things it's not ours to keep. I don't know if there's such a thing as true love, but we'll never know if we just stay alone for the rest of our lives because we _might_ get hurt on our journey to find it.' Harry looked around the circle, Hermione, Draco and McGonagall were crying, Snape was about to and Pansy just stood there, not knowing what to say. He didn't see much more, because Draco was kissing him again. 'I never knew you were so romantic, Harry.' Draco said between kisses. Harry smiled. 'Neither did I.'

McGonagall cleared her throat. 'Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, may we continue?'

'Oh, yes. Of course.' They mumbled as they unlocked their lips.

'Mr. Malfoy, if you will.' McGonagall said.

'Weasley, truth or dare?'

Ron grinned. 'Dare.'

'I dare you to tell Granger you love her, not as a friend, but as a lover, but, only if you really mean it.'

'I love you, Hermoine, you know that right?'

'Oh, silly, I've known for years.' She said before kissing him, pretty much like she had kissed with Harry, only this time it meant much, much more. McGonagall was crying again.

As they finally stopped kissing and looked in each other's eyes, breathing harshly. Ron said: 'Hermoine, truth or dare?'

'Truth.'

'When did you first realise you were in love with me?'

'I've been in love with you every since that first time in the train, I sort of liked that little bit dirt on your nose. It was funny.'

Malfoy smirked. 'You fell in love with him because his nose was dirty?'

'No, I fell in love wit him because I saw how he acted, because of his smile, his scent, everything about him really.' Her ears turned red. Ron kissed her again.

McGonagall cleared her throat again. 'Do I have to remind you we're playing truth or dare, and not having an orgy?' everyone laughed. 'Sorry professor.'

'Okay, let's continue. Miss Granger…'

'Euhm, let's see…' she looked around the circle. Her eyes rested on a girl who instinctively buried her face in her hands. 'Millicent Bulstrode, truth or dare?'

'Goddamnit. Euh, dare.'

'I dare you to either do 20 pushups in your underwear, or do 5 pushups nude, blindfolded.' A false grin appeared on Hermoine's face. And everyone knew why. She hated Millicent, no one really knew why, but she did, and Millicent hated her back. Millicent smiled back. 'I'll do five.' People started whispering, some buried their faces, and others just turned their backs at her including professor McGonagall, Harry, Draco and Ron. Hermoine smiled, surprised she had picked that choice.

Millie started to take pieces of clothing out, by the time she was only wearing her underwear, no one was still looking but Hermoine and Snape. Of course, he wouldn't miss any opportunity to see a student humiliated, then again, it wasn't that humiliating if no one wanted to look, or was it?

Five minutes later, she got dressed again. After another three minutes Ron, who secretly peeked squeaked: 'Is it over?' everyone laughed. Hermoine just smiled. 'Yes honey, it's over.'

'My turn.' Millicent said. 'Professor McGonagall, I don't believe you had a turn yet. Truth or Dare?'

'Truth'

'Who is the most beautiful person you ever met, inside and out?'

'inside, professor Dumbledore, and outside… euh… I'd have to go with Cadhla'

'Who?'

'Just some guy that went to Hogwarts with me, when I was a student. I sort of had a crush on him. We never dated or anything, though.'

Pansy smirked. 'Yeah, guess why.'

The slytherins laughed.

* * *

**AN: **that's it for now, hope you liked it, please, please, please, do me a favor and push the button that says "Review this story/chapter"


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: ** here it is, chapter three, hope you like it.

**In this chapter:** end of game, but of course first some more things we get to know about Snape, Ron and McGonagall

**Previously**: McGonagall:: 'Just some guy that went to Hogwarts with me, when I was a student. I sort of had a crush on him. We never dated or anything, though.'

Pansy smirked. 'Yeah, guess why.'

The slytherins laughed.

* * *

H.P.O.V

I smiled. It wasn't very nice of them to laugh at her like that, but it sure was funny. McGonagall didn't seem to care much, she even laughed along.

She looked around, thinking.

'Severus, truth or dare?'

'Oh, crap. Euh, dare.'

'Since we're all in the mood I dare you to hop around to each person in this room saying, 'I'm cupid, and I will help you find love'.'

'You've got to be kidding me.'

'I'm terribly sorry, Severus.'

With a deep sigh Snape got to his feet and did what he was told to, while his face reached yet another shade of red. I guessed this would be the first and last time Snape would EVER play this game. When he had finished, we were all laughing.

'On second thought, no, I'm not.' McGonagall laughed.

'My turn. Weasley, truth or dare?'

'Truth.'

'What's your greatest secret?'

'The biggest?'

'Yes.'

'That would be … euh … jeez, I don't know, really. Is it a secret if Hermoine knows?'

'Let me be clear on this, before you start asking more of those stupid questions. I see it as a secret, if I do not know about it. Am I making myself clear?'

'Yes, You are. Then my biggest secret would be… euh …'

'Be careful, you might hurt yourself.'

'As I was saying, my biggest secret is that I used to have a crush on Moaning Myrtle.'

I felt how my mouth opened on own command. 'You did?'

'Yes.'

Snape looked at him with doubt in his eyes. 'That's not a very fancy secret.'

'What can I say? I'm not one to keep secrets I guess.'

Snape smirked. 'Sure.'

'Well, I didn't lie, did I?'

'No, you most certainly did not.'

'Ha! Professor McGonagall, Truth or Dare?'

' Truth.'

'Nice, What is the most annoying thing about a girl/boyfriend you've ever had?'

'That would be his name being Severus.'

'WHAT?' I yelled. 'You've GOT to be joking!'

'No, I'm not.'

'The worst girlfriend I ever had.' Snape said.

'And the worst boyfriend_ I_ ever had.' McGonagall claimed.

'Okay, euh, Potter, truth or dare?'

'Euhm, Jeez, euh, truth, I guess.'

'Okay, what do you think is the worst physical or emotional feeling in the world? Describe it.'

'The worst feeling in the world, would be both physical as emotional. It's a feeling I know all too well, it's a thing called heartbreak and it hurts like hell. It feels like your soul's ripped out, like there's a big hole in your chest that will never heal, and it never really does.'

'Okay, on that happy tone, you can all go and enjoy your Christmas Holliday's.' McGonagall said. 'Finally!' Ron yelled as he jumped to his feet and ran out of the classroom, leaving his books behind. Hermoine smiled. 'I'll take them.'

I got to my feet and waited for Draco to get his stuff together, which were still with the other Slytherins on the other side of the room.

'Go ahead, I'll see you at lunch, I have to do something.' He said as he planted another kiss on my lips. I didn't want it to end, but it did, way too soon.

'Okay, see you at lunch.' I smiled although I felt torn inside, I wanted him to stay with me, and never leave.

'Harry!' Hermoine yelled from the door, I didn't hear. I was still staring at Draco. He pointed at the door and I looked at him in confusion. 'Harry!' Hermoine repeated. I turned around. 'What?!'

'Are you coming? Remember Dumbledore wanted to talk to you after class.'

'Ah, right. I forgot.' I ran towards the door. 'See you at lunch.'

'Okay.' Hermoine smiled.

'Ah, Harry. Good to see you.' Dumbledore said as I walked into the room, after a half an hour trying to guess the password.

'You wanted to talk to me, professor?'

'Yes, yes I do.'

'I'm sorry if I'm rude, but, _why_?'

'Ah, yes, you don't know.'

'Don't know what?'

He looked at me, raised his eyebrows, then looked away.

'I don't know what?'

He said nothing. If he wanted to work on my nerves he was doing a very good job.

'Professor! What don't I know?' I felt the air around me shift, like there was a breeze in the room, only, there wasn't. It was me, my anger. Some weird-looking object on some dresser started to shaking.

'What don't I know? You know I hate it when you do that.'

'When I do what?'

'keep secrets from me. Telling me half of the story and then shut up.'

'the "breeze" laid down, and the things that were shaking stood still again.'

'Okay, I'm calm, sort of. Will you please tell me? What don't I know?'

'It's no t really that big a deal…No, actually it is… okay, if I tell you, please don't freak out, okay?'

'Sure.'

'I sort of have a gay crush on you.'

'WHAAAAAAT?!!'

'Harry! Harry!'

'Harry!'

I opened my eyes; apparently I was lying on the floor of the transfigurations class in Draco's arms. Hermoine was yelling my name.

'What? Why are you yelling?'

'You fell asleep and then you started screaming, I'm sorry, we were worried.'

'It's nothing …just a weird dream. Or nightmare depends on how you look at it.'

'What happened?' Ron asked.

'I'll tell you later.'

'Okay, then I guess you can all go enjoy your holidays.' McGonagall said. Wow, deja-vu.

'Harry, you okay?' Draco's eyes were filled with concern.

'Yeah, fine.'

* * *

**That's itguys hope you liked it. Please RxR, thx**

**Ideas are welcome as always**

**Still looking for a beta reader …**


End file.
